twins ?
by hinatakawaii39-44
Summary: Taruhan yang dilakukan Uciha Sasuke kepada seorang gadis, tapi siapa sangka jika objek taruhan malah dikakukannya pada gadis yang salah.
1. chpter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Genre : Romance

Chara: Hinata, Himeka, Sasuke, Gaara

Ciiitttt...

Bunyi dari decitan rem mobil lamborghini berwarna keunguan saat berhenti tepat didepan gedung KHS. Dan dari mobil tersebut keluarlah seorang gadis manis perponi rata dengan warna rambut indigo yang tergerai kini indah. Di tambah diwajah cantik tersebut memeiliki bola mata khas yang membuat wajah cantikmanis itu menjadi terlihat sempurna.

Melihat gadis cantikmanis tersebut keluar dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang begitu pas ditubuhnya, membuat beberapa pasang mata entah kaum Hawa atau Adam yang berada disekitarnya tidak bisa memalingkan pandanganya dari gadis tersebut karena kagum.

Nama dari Gadis tersebut adalah. Hyuga Himeka, gadis yang terkenal akan kecantikanya entah di sekokahnya atau disekolah lain. Intinya untuk semua pemuda mengenal seorang Hyuga Himeka.

Hyuga Himeka memiliki keperibadian baik, ceria, anggun. Tapi sedikit keras, namun siapa sangka, dia mempunyai otak yang standar jika mengenai pelajaran, dan satu lagi. Hyuga Himeka memiliki Hati yang tentunya sangat sulit untuk ditaklukan untuk para pemuda yang tergila-gila padanya.

Bukan hanya para siswa disekolahnya saja yang tergila gila padanya, tapi! Banyak dari siswa sekolahan lain yang begitu menyukainya, namun! Himeka tidak pernah melirik satupun pemuda yang mendekatinya selama ini.

"Himeka," triak Ino, dengan setengah berlarimenghampiri Himeka yang berada tidak jauh didepanya saat berjalan menuju kelas.

"Nani?" Respon Himeka, dengan masih meneruskan jalanya ketika Ino sudah disampingnya.

"Apa kau dengar berita kemaren?" Antusias Ino.

"Aku tidak noton tv kemaren, memang ada berita apa? sampai sampai kau seperti ini?" Acuh Himeka.

"Bukan berita di tv, tapi ini mengenai berita tentang kepindahan si Geng Lucifer di kelas kita,"

"Sokka?" Hemeka pura-pura terkejut. Sebenarnya Himeka sedikit mengetahui tentang geng tersebut, tapi Himeka tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas." Ajak Himeka, agar Ino berhenti bicara.

Di dalam kelas

"Ba-baiklah Uchiha-san! Kau bisa du-duk di sini." Dengan terpaksa Shino memberikan tempat duduknya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar akan memukulnya saat ini.

Kepergian Shino membuat Sasuke langsung duduk di bangku pilihanya, paling depan arah kanan didekat pintu masuk.

"Kau juga pindah dari situ, aku mau duduk," usir Sai pada Chuoji yang berada duduk di belakang bangku Sasuke.

Perkataan Sai membuat Chuoji langsung pindah tampa suara karena merasa takut.

"Kejam sekali kalian, ini kelas baru kita, setidaknya berikan ruangan lebih luas untuk penghuni lama," cerca Naruto geleng-gelang kepala melihat kelakuan kejam kedua temanya, disaat Sasuke maupun Sai sudah menduduki tempat masing-masing yang mereka ambil paksa.

"Hah!" Desah Naruto saat merasa diabaikan.

"Di mana Gaara?" The point Sai, disaat Naruto duduk didekatnya.

"Dirumah Sakit" respon cepat Naruto.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Penasaran Sai.

"Ku dengar dia terlibat perkelahian. Oh iya kalian tau tidak Hyuga Himeka! gadis yang terkenal paling cantik di KHS ini, berada di kelas ini juga loh," Naruto langsung menganti topik pembicaraan, ketika teringat dengan wajah cantik Himeka saat pernah berpapasan tidak lama ini.

"Benarkah?" Respon Sai tanpa minat, karena pada dasarnya hampir semua gadis selalu dipuji cantik oleh Naruto.

"Dia sangat Cantik Sai! dia bahkan lebih Cantik dari gadis paling Cantik yang penah aku lihat selama ini, dan aku yakin jika nanti kau melihatanya, kau tidak akan bisa memalingkan tatapanmu padanya," Puji Naruto akan kecantikan Himeka dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Secantik apa dia sampai-sampai Naruto memujinya seperti itu." batin Sasuke, saat tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaran Naruto.

Titttt Tittt...

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi, membuat semua Siswa KHS berhamburan untuk sesegera mungkin tiba dikelas masing masing.

Disaat para siswa dan siswi memasuki kelas 2-2, mereka semua dibuat sangat terkejut saat melihat anggota Lucifer berada dalam kelas mereka, Anggota Lucifer yang terkenal akan ketampanan tidak terbatas, dan dari anak para pengusaha kaya raya terkemuka, tapi disangka! mereka semua juga dikenal sebagai para pemuda nakal pembuat onar.

Bagi Siswa tentunya merasa ketakutan ketika melihat anggota Lucifer berada di kelasnya, tapi bagi para Siswi tentu saja mereka merasa sangat senang, karena satu kelas dengan para pangeran tampan.

"Ohayou minna?" Sapa Kakasi, ketika memasuki kelas 2-2.

"Ohayou sensei," balas beberapa murid.

"Tumben Sensei tidak telat," salah satu murid membuka suara, ketika Kakasih datang tepat waktu.

"Pagi ini tidak ada yang butuh pertolongan Sensei, makanya sensei tepat waktu, eh Ino! di mana Himeka?" Selidik Kakasih karena tidak melihat keberadaan Himeka di dalam kelas.

"Dipanggil kepsek! Sense-..!"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Pemisi Sensei! gomen saya terlambat." Santun Himeka, yang langsung masuk tampa menoleh sama sekali kekanan atau kekiri, saat fokosnya hanya tertuju kearah depan dimana Kakasih berada.

Masuknya Hyuga Himeka, membuat semua pasang mata Siswa langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi terpesona, tidak terkecuali anggot Lucifar yang kini juga ikut terpesona karena kecantikan yang Himeka miliki.

"Jadi dia Himeka! yang dobe katakan Cantik, lumayan juga," pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara disaat Himeka berhenti tepat didepan Kakashi, Himeka langsung memberikan selembar kertas pada Kakashi, setelahnya Himeka membuka kertas yang tidak semua diberikanya pada Kakasih disaat wajahnya sudah menghadap kearah semua siswa didepanya.

"Untuk Uchiha Sasuke! Sabaku Gaara!Shimura Sai! dan Uzumaki Naruto, tolong! oh iya, untuk Sabaku Gaara dia sedang ijin sakit, jadi yang saya sebutkan namanya tadi tolong perkenalkan diri kalian di kelas ini." Dengan memamerkan senyum indahnya, Himeka sedikit mundur kebelakang agar yang di panggilanya maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Tanpa babibu Naruto maju mendekati Himeka dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Yo! Aku Uzumaki Naruto senang bertemu kalian Minna." Antusias Naruto saat memeperkenalkan diri dengan tidak lupa mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Himeka yang berada didekatnya.

"Shimura Sai." Sai memperkenalkan diri, dengan nada santaicool, sekaligus tidak lupa mengadipkan salah satu matanya untuk murid murid lain.

Melihat tingkah Naruto maupun Sai membuat Sasuke merasa muak berada dalam kelas.

"Uchiha-san! Untuk memperkenalkan diri kau tidak perlu berada diluar pintu."

Perkataan Himeka sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan jalanya saat sudah tepat berdiri dipintu keluar.

Sementara semua murid termasuk Kakasih hanya memandang terkejut ketika Himeka mengatakan hal tersebut.

Membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Himeka, disaat itu juga Himeka memberikan senyum pada Sasuke, dan melihat senyum itu Sesuke merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis, karena senyum Himeka terlihat seperti ejekan bagi Sasuke.

"Untuk Naruto dan Sai bisa duduk" Kakasih berusaha mencaikan suasana.

Kembalinya Sai dan Naruto ketempat duduk membuat Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis mendekati Himeka yang masih berada didekat Kakasih.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Acuh Sasuke tampa mengalihkan tatapanya pada Himeka disaat sudah berada disamping Himeka.

"Jika saja bukan wanita sudah habis kau disini." Bisik Sasuke tepat di depan telinga Himeka.

Bisikan Sasuke membuat Himeka kembali memberikan senyuman mengejek pada pada Sasuke, melihat senyum Himeka membuat Sasuke berpikir jika gadis disampingnya kini ini tengah menantang dirinya.

"Oke Sasuke dan Himeka silahkan duduk ditempat kalian." lerai kakasih yang melihat aura kedua muridnya saat ini tidak bersahabat.

Himeka dan Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju arah bangku masing masing.

"Ingin duduk denganku rapanya." sindir Sasuke, disaat Himeka dengan santainya duduk disamping kursinya.

"Ini tempat dudukku sebelum kau berada disini." Ketus Himeka tampa peduli.

"Oke minna, untuk hari ini kita ulangan." The point Kakasih dengan langsung membagikan selembaran pada murid-muridnya.

"Sensei jarang ke kelas, tapi saat ke kelas pasti selalu ulangan." protes hampir semua murid.

"Sudah kerjakan saja, Sensei ada urusan sebentar, 1 jam lagi Sensei ambil ulanganya! selesai tidak selesai harus di kumpul mengerti." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakasih langsung pergi meninggalkan semua anak didiknya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi jika berani berurusan dengan seorang Uciha" seringai Sasuke disaat melirik Himeka penuh dendam yang berada disamapingnya.

"Hah! kenapa susah sekali soal ini" geruto Himeka, namun terdengar Sasuke.

"Ternyata gadis ini bodoh," pikir Sasuke dengan senyum angkuhnya.

Biasanya Himeka selalu bertanya pada Shino ketika tidak mengerti akan materi pelajaran, tapi karena saat ini Sasuke yang berada disampingnya membuat Himeka berpikir jika Kakasih memindah tempat Shino untuk Sasuke, dan karena itu Himeka hanya bisa mengerutu ketika merasa kakasih memberi soal begitu susah untuknya.

"Sai! kau mengerti tentang ini tidak?" Naruto menujuk kertasnya memberitahu Sai tentang soal yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Jangan bertanya, lakukan contek seperti biasa saja, aku malas menjelaskan." Ketus Sai disaat tengah mengerjakan solanya.

"Kau ini tau saja mauku Sai" semangat Naruto dengan memamerkan senyumanya.

Mencuri dengar pecakapan Naruto dan Sai dari arah belakang, membuat Himeka tampa malu langsung memalingkan wajahnya kebangku belakang di mana Naruto dan Sai berada.

"Apa aku juga boleh melihat jawabanmu Sai-kun" Dengan nada manja, sekaligus mengedipkan salah satu matanya, dengan meletakkan kedua tanganya di bawah dagu dan tidak lupa senyum manis yang Himeka tunjukan.

Sai dan Natuto hanya terperangah melihat wajah manis Himeka saat ini. Tentu siapa saja yang melihat senyum itu di pastikan tidak bisa berpaling.

"Jika Sai tidak mau mencontekan untuk mu, aku bersedia." Cerca Naruto tampa berpikir.

Pletak!

"kenapa memukulku Sai?" Merasa tidak memiliki salah, Naruto bertanya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan.

Mengabaikan Naruto. "Tentu saja boleh Nona Himeka" Sai menjawab dengan kedipan satu matanya pada Himeka.

Tampa malu Himeka langsung mengisi kertas ulangan saat mendengar jawaban Sai.

Melihat tingkah Himeka dan tingkah dari Naruto maupun Sai membuat Sasuke merasa kesal sendiri.

"Akhirnya selesai." Senang Naruto dengan merengangankan otot-otot tanganya sehabis menulis jawaban.

"Himeka-chan sudah selesai juga?" Naruto melihat Himeka tidak lagi menulis.

"Sudah! Arigaou Sai-kun, Naruto-ku-..!" Perkataan Himeka seketika terhenti disaat merasa getaran diponsel yang berada disaku roknya.

"Ada apa Himeka-chan?" Penasaran Naruto saat melihat wajah Himeka terlihat terkejut setelah melihat layar ponsel yang sudah ditanganya.

Mengabaikan Naruto. "Aku titip ini" Himeka seketika memberikanya kertas ulanganya pada Naruto, dan setelahnya Himeka bergegas memasukan alat tulis semua ke ranselnya dan langsung pergi dari kelas itu.

"Hey Himeka kau mau kemana?" Triak Naruto, namun yang ditanya sudah menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Dode berikan kertas itu padaku." Sasuke menujuk kertas Himeka.

Mengenal sifat Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerti kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba meminta kertas itu darinya. Tapi karena tidak ingin berdebat untuk hal sepele membuat Naruto langsung memberikanya.

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk ini Time."

Di rumah sakit

Diruan UGD

"Kenapa Kaa-san bisa seperti itu Hinata?" Khawatir Himeka pada saudara kembarnya.

"Ta-tadi pagi hiks! ketika aku ingin pergi kepasar tiba-tiba aku melihat Kaa-san kejang-kejang di kamarnya dan langsung pingsan hiks!" Tangis Hinata dengan langsung memeluk Himeka.

"Kepasar! Kau tidak tidak keasrama hari ini?" Selidik Himeka.

"Dari hari ini Selama 2 minggu kedepanya asrama diliburkan hiks!."

"Bagaimana keadaan Kaa-san kami dokter?" Selidik Himeka disaat melihat dokter keluar dari ruang UGD dimana kaa-sanya dirawat.

"Kaa-san kalian baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi untuk keamananya akan lebih baik jika Kaa-san kalian menginap dulu sekitar 1 mingguan disini." jelas Dokter menangani penyakit Hikari, atau ibu dari Himeka dan Hinata.

"Iya dokter, tapi! apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" The point Himeka.

"Boleh! Setelah Kaa-san kalian di pindakan dari UGD baru kalian boleh menjenguknya, saya permisi dulu."

"Hinata! kau temani Kaasan dulan, Nee-san mau membeli obat buat kaa-san sebetar"

"Jangan lama lama Nee-san"

"Ha'i"

6 jam kemudian

"Tidak kusangka lukamu bisa separah ini Gaara," kaget Naruto saat mengunjungi Sabaku Gaara dirumah sakit.

"Anak mana yang kau ajak kelahi," timpal Sai yang ikut masuk setelah Naruto.

"Tidak nampu melawannya sendiri." Sambung Sasuke dengan sringaiannya.

"Kalian kesini ingin menjengukku atau menghinaku?" Ketus Gaara dengan mentatap sinis sasuke.

"Menghinamu." sambung Sasuke.

Mendengar satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sukses membuat suasana menjadi hening dengan Gaara yang terus menatap Sasuke tidak suka.

"Jangan dengarkan Sasuke, Gaara! Sasuke saat ini tengah sensitif, karena gadis tercantik di kelas baru kita. Karena Sasuke di permakukan di hari pertama didalam kelas." Sai mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Perkataan Sai sukses membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Akan ku buat dia jauh lebih dipermalukan karena berani macam-macam denganku dengan menakluknya," Kesal Sasuke saat kembali teringat apa yang di perbuat Himeka padanya pagi ini.

"Jika tidak bisa bagaimana, mengetahui dia tidak mudah ditaklukan?" Sindir Naruto saat mendengar Sasuke.

"Akan ku berikan mobil terbaruku padamu dobe, tapi jika aku bisa kau mau memberiku apa?" Tantang Sasuke dengan senyum sinisnya.

Mengingat jika Himeka terkenal dengan susah di taklukan membuat Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti akan gagal.

"Aku juga akan memberikan mobil terbaruku padamu time, satu minggu waktunya! bagaimana?" Tantang Naruto penuh percaya diri bahwa dia yang akan menang.

"Sepakat." Senyum sinis Sasuke.

"Sai! kau mau ikut taruhan?" Ajak Naruto.

"Tidak!"

Mendengar percakapan teman temanya saat membuat Gaara hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa peduli, karena Gaara tidak tau sama sekali siapa gadis yang sedang di bicarakan.

"Pergi kalian." Usir Gaara tiba tiba.

"Gaara! ku dengar kau perlu menginap di sini selama berhari hari, apa itu benar?" Selidik Naruto tampa peduli pada usiaran Gaara barusan.

"Jika kalian masih berada di sini kemungkinan aku bisa menginap berminggu minggu, jadi cepat pergi" usir Gaara kembali.

Tampa mengatakan apapun Sasuke langsung bangkit dari sopa tempatnya duduk dengan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar inap Gaara.

Sai dan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke keluar ikut keluar.

"Dasar kau ini Gaara! Teman datang baik baik bukanya di sambut malah di usir" ceramah Naruto sebelum keluar pintu.

"Himeka-Nee! ini sudah sore, sebaiknya Neesan segera pulang, aku akan merawat Kaa-san dengan baik," Hinata membuka suara.

"Sebentar lagi! aku masih mau di sini" tolak halus Himeka.

"Hinata! kenapa dengan pergelangan tangan mu itu?" penasaran Himeka saat tidak sengaja melihat pergelangan tangan Hinata berwana seperti membiru.

"Ti-dak kena-pa-kena-pa Nee-san, kemaren aku terjatuh." Gugup Hinata dengan mencoba menutup nutupi pergelangan tanganya.

"Kau itu tidak pandai dalam berbohong, jadi katakan yang sebenarnya." Tatap serius Himeka pada Hinata.

Sadar Himeka memang tidak bisa dibohongi membuat Hinata dengan takut-takut bercerita.

"2 hari yang lalu ketika pulang dari asrama disore hari, ada beberapa pria menghadangku di gang Nee-san" jujur Hinata. Hinata bukan anak yang suka berbohong, hanya saja tadi dia terpakasa bebohong agar Himeka tidak khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Kaget Himeka.

"Mereka menyeretku dengan terus mengatakan nama Nee-san, jadi aku pikir mereka inggin berbuat jahat pada Nee-san" Hinata melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Selidik Himeka.

Hinata mengeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ada seorang pria yang menolongku waktu itu." Hinata teringat lagi pada pemuda yang nenolongnya.

"Baguslah kau tak apa apa, tapi apa kau tau nama orang orang yang mengahadangmu waktu itu?" Himeka mencoba mengurek ngurek imformasi dari Hinata.

"A-aku hanya ingat salah satu dari merika menyabut sui..sui..su-"

"Suigatsu maksudmu?" Sambung Himeka seketika.

"Ha'i Nee-san" yakin Hinata itu nama oranya.

"Dan mengenai pria yang menolongmu itu, apa kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak! aku baru bertemu saat dia menolongku, tapi Neesan! Aku mengingat saat itu rambutnya berwarna merah dan ada tatu di dahinya bertuliskan AI." Jelas Hinata apa adanya.

"Begitu! Lain kali hati hati jika sedang sendiri, dan jangan lagi berjalan di daerah yang sepi, mengerti!"

"Ha'i Nee-san! Neesan juga hati hati saat sendiri."

Memikirkan cara untuk membalas orang yang telah melukai Hinata membuat Himeka terpikir sesuatu.

"Hinata! Kau mengatakan 2 minggu ini libur sekolah, maukah kau menggantikanku di sekolah selama satu minggu Hinata? kau tau kan aku kurang pintar jika soal pelajaran, dan mengenai Kaasan biar seminggu ini aku yang akan menjaganya." melas Himeka tiba-tiba.

Melihat tatapan Himeka membuat Hinata tidak bisa menolak Nee-san tersayangnya.

"Ha'i Nee-san"

Himeka langsung meneluk Hinata setelah mendengar jawaban.

"Akan ku pastikan tidak akan ada lagi yang menggangumu nantinya Hinata" pikir Himeka dengan seringayannya.

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

Next Chapter


	2. chapter 2

Dsclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Genre : Romance

Chara: Hinata, Himeka, Sasuke, Gaara

0

Selamat membaca

"Sebanarnya aku sudah sering bertukar tempat dengan Himeka-Nee disekolah, tapi kenapa hari ini perasaanku terasa aneh," batin Hinata disaat turun dari mobil dengan sopir yang mengantarnya.

"Himeka! Tumben diantar sopir lagi, apa mobilmu kembali masuk bengkel?" Cerca Ino, saat sudah disamping Hinata yang Ino kira adalah Himeka.

"Ino-chan! Se-baiknya kita segera kekelas." Ajak Hinata dengan langsung mengandeng Ino menuju kelas.

"Himeka! Entah ini perasaanku saja atau- yang jelas aku merasa Jika kau membawa mobil sendiri kesekolah sikapmu terasa berbeda, terlihat lebih percaya diri dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarmu, tapi jika kau di antar sopir kau lebih terlihat pemalu, tapi sepertinya itu hanya perasaanku saja mungkin." Cerca Ino tiba-tiba.

"I-itu cuma perasaan Ino-chan saja." Gagap Hinata karena merasa takut ketahuan akan penyamaranya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kyaaak Sasuke-kun tampan sekali! Bukankah dia salah satu anggota Geng lucifer." Triak para gadis yang menatap Sasuke dengan kagum akan ketampanan yang dimilikinya bak dewa.

Mendengar triakan berisik dari para fansgirlnya Sasuke menuruni mobilnya tanpa peduli, dengan menampakkan wajah stoicnya dengan rambut harazuku yang melawan grafitasi, mata tajam yang semakin menambah daya tariknya, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya walaupun tidak pernah tersenyum tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tetap menawan dikalangan para wanita.

Beberapa langkah menjauh dari mobilnya, kini mata Sasuke tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah berada di atap seorang diri.

"Sepertinya ini awal bagus untuk memulai." Seringai dengan melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

Di Rumah Sakit

"Kenapa kamar ini panas sekali." Geruto Gaara yang masih berada di rumah sakit akibat salah satu kaki yang patah.

Klik!

Buka Gaara pada pintu kamar rawatnya.

"Tuan! Anda tidak boleh berjalan tampa bantuan tungkat, kaki anda masih belum pulih tota-..!"

Perkataan sang Suster seketika terhenti, disaat Gaara dengan tajam mentapnya.

"Menyingkir dari jalanku." Ketus Gaara dengan masih memperlihatkan tatapan tajamnya disaat sang Suster tidak kunjung menyingkir dari hadapanya disaat ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Merasa takut akan tatapan yang diberikan Gaara, tampa bicara lagi sang Suster langsung pergi.

"Padahal sangat tampan! Tapi sayang pemarah." Gerutu suster tersebut, disaat sudah lumayan jauh meniggalkan Gaara yang berada dipintu.

"Suigatsu! Jika aku berhasil menemukanmu, kau akan menyesal karena telah membuat kakiku seperti ini." Pikir emosi Gaara saat teringat akan Suigatsu yang menabrakanya.

"Kenapa tempat ini begitu membosankan" gumam Gaara Sambil menyender di pintu ruanganya ber Nomer 026.

Diruangan lain

Mendapat imformasi tentang keberadaan orang yang dicarinya, membuat Himeka ingin segera mendatanginya.

Melihat keadaan Kaasanya yang baik-baik saja membuat Himeka berpikir, jika saat inilah waktu retbaik untuk pergi

Klik!

Brak!

"Gomen." Spontan Himeka ketika keluar kamar tidak sengaja menabrak seorang Suster yang akan memerikasa kondisi Kaasanya.

"wajah gadis itu tidak asing." Pikir Gaara saat sekilas melihat wajah Himeka ketika bertabrakan dengan seorang Suster.

Sekolas info

Kamar Gaara no 026 dan kamar Kaa-san Himeka 027 jadi kamar itu berhadapan.

Dret..! Dret..! Dret..!

"Hn!" Acuh Gaara ketika mengakat telponya.

"Kami sudah menemukan keberadaanya." To The point sang penelepon.

"Kirim alamatnya sekarang." Setelah mengatakan itu Gaara mematikan sambunganya.

"Kau tidak akan hidup dengan nyaman setelah hari ini." Seringai Gaara dengan melangkah menuju keluar rumah sakit.

"Pergi ketempat ini." Gaara menujukan alamat diponselnya pada taxi yang ditumpanginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Di bangunan ketiga! sepertinya itu tempatnya?" Gumam Himeka dengan memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di bangunan yang diyakininya sebagai tempat tujuannya.

Tidak lama setelah kedatangan Himeka dibangunan tua tersebut, Gaara juga datang bersama taxi.

"Ini, pergilah!" Gaara memberikan beberapa uang yang takterhitung jumlahnya dengan sekaligus mengusir taxi tersebut.

"Matikan musicnya! Kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." triak Suigatsu sang ketua geng, disaat melihat kedatangan Himeka tiba-tiba.

Himeka yang baru tiba melihat kerah anak buah Suigatsu ketika Suigatsu melangkah mendekat padanya.

"Sepertinya dewi purtona sedang bersamaku sehingga pagi-pagi didatangi gadis cantik sepertimu Hime." Seringai Suigatsu saat sudah berada tepat didepan Himeka.

Perkataan Suigatsu hanya direspon Himeka dengan memberi tatapan tajam.

Sementara Gaara yang baru masuk hanya memantau dari kejauhan kejadian saat ini.

Sebenarnya Gaara tidak merasa takut pada Suigatsu atau anak buahnya yang berjumlahkan 10 orang disana, tapi Gaara hanya tidak ingin ambil reseko dengan 1 kaki yang patah melawan 11 orang yang terlihat sangat sehat. Jadi Gaara memutuskan untuk memantau keadaan lebih dulu dari kejauhan.

"Sepetinya! itu gadis yang menagis waktu itu?" Pikir Gaara ketika melihat wajah Himeka dari samping.

"Kau tampak berubah Hime, terakhir kali melihatmu! Saat itu kau terlihat sangat ketakutan ketika aku mendekat padamu, tapi sekarang! Kau malah menatap tajam kearahku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hime?" Heran Suigatsu dengan semakin mendekat pada Himeka.

Himeka yang didekati tidak mundur seincipun.

Mencuri dengar perkataan Suigatsu membuat Gaara menjadi yakin jika Gadis yang berada tepat didepan Suigatsu adalah Gadis yang tidak sengaja ditolongya 2 hari yang lalu.

"Kuperingatkan padamu untuk terakhir kalinya, jangan pernah lagi mengganguku dimanapun kau melihatku, jika kau ingin hidup damai." To The point Himeka dengan masih menatap tajam Suigatsu.

"HaHaHa." Tawa ejek Suigatsu setelah Himeka menghentikan bicaranya.

Mendengar ancaman yang diberikan gadis tersebut pada Suigatsu, sukses membuat Gaara terkejut saat menyaksikan langsung dari jauh, pasalnya yang dikatakan Suigatsu ada benarnya, dimana 2 hari yang lalu Gadis itu terlihat begitu takut saat didekati Suigatsu, tapi saat ini Gadis itu malah memberinya ancaman flus tatapan tajam.

"Hime! kau tidak cocok berkata kasar dan menatap tajam seperti itu pada orang yang berada didepanm-..!"

Plak!

Satu tamparan Himeka sukses mendarat di pipi Suigetsu. Dan akibat tamparan tersebut, suasana sektika terasa hening dan tegang.

Sedangkan Gaara dibuat menyeringai saat melihat tidakan nekat Himeka.

"Berani sekali kau menamparku." Triak emosi Suigatsu tepat didepan wajah Himeka.

"Tamparan itu hanya peringatan untukmu." Ketus Himeka tampa terlihat ada rasa takut diwajahnya.

Mendengar Perkataan Himeka, membuat Suigatsu tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Kau!" Triak Suigatsu sekaligus melayangkan tanganya ke arah Himeka.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat mulus diarea perut Suigatsu, disaat Gaara dengan tiba-tiba datang memukulnya setelah dari menarik Himeka untuk mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dirinya.

"Suigetsimu-Sama." Triak beberapa anak buah Suigatsu, disaat mendekati Suigatsu yang jatuh terjungkal akibat pukulan telak yang diberikan oleh Gaara.

"Seharuanya kau tidak datang ketempat ini seorang diri." Acuh Gaara tampa menatap Himeka yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Lepaskan." Ketus Himeka dengan mengayunkan sebelah tanganya agar genggaman Gaara terlepas pada pergelangan tanganya.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri, disaat ingin berkelahi dengan sebelah kaki yang diperban." Sambung Himeka disaat sudah berdiri disamping Gaara.

"Kau meremehkanku?" Emosi Gaara dengan menatap kearah Himeka.

"Tidak! Aku hanya memperingatkanmu. Karena aku bisa melawan mereka semua seorang diri tampa perlu bantuan darimu." Himeka membalas tatapan Gaara padanya.

Gaara tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika mendengar perkataan Himeka barusan.

"Aku datang bukan untuk membantumu, tapi karena ada perlu dengan orang orang in-..."

"Hajar mereka berdua." Perintah Suigatsu pada anak buahnya.

Kyak!

Semua anak buah Suigatsu menuju Gaara dan Himeka untuk berkelahi.

Bugh!... bugh!... bugh!..

Brak!

Bunyi itulah yang terdengar disaat perkelahian sedang berlangsung, dimana Gaara dan Himeka saling membatu saat perkelahian antara 10 vs 2.

Bugh!.. bugh!... bugh!...

Brak!

Jangan heran dengan Kehebatan Hemeka dalam bela diri, karena Himeka sudah berlatih dari ayahnya sejak kecil jadi wajar kalau dia ahli dalam berkelahi. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang tidak bisa sama sekali dalam perkelahian.

Bugh!.. bugh!... bugh!...

Brak!

Beberapa anak buah Suigatsu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, dan ada beberapa juga yang masih setia berkelahi.

Bugh!

Gaara memukul salah satu orang akan memukul Himeka tepat dibekang.

"Perhatikan sekelilingmu jika sedang berkelahi." Ejek Gaara pada Himeka ketika melihat semua anak buah Suigatsu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Bodoh kalian semua." Teriak emosi Suigatsu.

"Wah! Ternyata ada pertunjukan di sini." Ucap Jugo yang baru saja datang dengan banyak anak buahnya yang di bawanya lebih dari 15 orang.

Kedatangan Jugo membuat Suigatsu senang, tapi untuk Gaara dan Himeka seketika saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau menang hebat, tapi melihat kondisi kakimu dan kondisi kita saat ini yang sama-sama kelelahan, sepertinya kita tidak akan menang jika melawan." Bisik Himeka yang sama sekali tidak diperdulikan Gaara

"Apa kau membawa mobil saat kesini?" Selidik Himeka dengan berbisik.

"Menurutmu aku bisa mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan seperti ini" Sambung Gaara dengan melirik kakinya.

"Didepan ada mobil berwarna ungu, kita akan lari kesana bersama." Masih berbisik.

"Hime! tak kusangka kau begitu hebat saat berkelahi." Suigatsu membawa tungkat yang lumaya besar ditanganya, ketika mulai melangkah mendekat pada Himeka dan Gaara berada sekarang. Dengan anak buah Jugo yang berpencar untuk memulai perkelahian.

"Seperinya kita harus melawan sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sini." Bisik Himeka disaat Suigatsu dan anak buah jugo semakin melangkah mendekat kearahnya.

Kyak!

Triak bersamaan para anak buah Jugo.

Bugh!... bugh!... bugh!...

Bunyi Hantaman dan pukulan kembali terdengar.

Himeka dan Gaara terus memukuli orang yang mencoba mendekat, tapi karena sudah mulai kelelahan, fokus Himeka mulai berkurang, dan Saat itu terjadi Himeka tidak menyadari jika Suigetsu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tongkat yang setia ditanganya.

Kyak!

Pukulan tongkat Suigatsu yang harusnya mengenai Himeka menjadi meleset disaat Gaara dengan tiba-tiba menarik Himeka kedalam pelukanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Dengan mengatakan itu Gaara seketika menarik Himeka agar meniggalkan bangunan tersebut bersamanya secepat mungkin. Disaat beberapa anak buah Jugo sudah banyak tidak berdaya karena terkena pukulan.

"Hah.!" Helaan nafas yang dihembuskan Himeka seakan sudah menghilangkan segala bebannya saat itu juga.

"Untung saja kita bisa lari dari mereka semua." Lega Himeka ketika sudah mengemudikan mobilnya dijalan raya dengan Gaara yang berada disampingnya.

Sekarang ini Himeka dan Gaara sedang berada dalam satu mobil dengan Himeka yang mengemudi, sedangkan Gaara berada tepat di sampinya, karena mereka berdua baru saja bisa melarikan diri dari amukan anak buah Jugo yang mengejar.

"Arigatou." To The point Himeka dengan mata yang mengarah dijalan raya disaat masih mengemudikan mobil.

Ucapan terimakasih dari Himeka seketika membuat Gaara menatap Himeka dengan heran.

"Untuk 2 hari yang lalu." Sambung Himeka, dengan menoleh beberapa saat kearah Gaara.

Sebenarnya Himeka menyadari jika Gaara adalah pemuda yang dimaksud Hinata telah menolongnya, adalah disaat Himeka teringat perkataan Hinata jika pemuda yang menolongnya berambut merah dengan tato Ai didahinya, dan saat teringat itu Himeka tidak sengaja melihat tato tersebut di dahi Gaara ketika wajah Gaara mengaarah pada kedatangan Jogu bersama anak buahnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanya." Ketus Gaara dengan langsung mengarahkan pandangnya kembali kearah jalan.

"Kau bilang tidak membutuhkanya?" Tatap Marah Himeka pada Gaara yang terlihat mengabikanya.

"Asal kau tau, jika saja kau tidak menolongku saat itu, aku bisa saja melawan mereka semua." Emosi Himeka dengan tatapanya yang sekilas kearah Gaara dan sekilas kearah jalan

"Hentikan mobilnya." Acuh Gaara tampa merespon amarah Himeka padanya.

Melihat tampat tujuan sudah didepan mata membuat Himeka menahan emosinya dari Gaara untuk memarkirkan mobilnya.

Shitt...!

Himeka memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di bangunan besar yang bertuliskan Rumah Sakit.

Klik!

Gaara langsung membuka pintu mobil Himeka untuk turun.

"Cepat turun." The point Himeka yang masih melihat Gaara masih setia duduk di mobilnya disaat dirinya sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Menunggu Gaara tidak kunjung turun agar bisa masuk ke rumah sakit bersamaan untuk memeriksa kondisi masing-masing, Himeka malah hanya melihat pintu mobil saja yang terbuka, tanpa adanya pergerakkan Gaara yang ingin keluar.

Merasa aneh, Himeka mendekati pintu mobil di mana Gaara duduk, tanpa sadar sekarang Himeka hampir mengeluarkan tawanya ketika melihat Gaara yang berusahan keras turun dari mobil dengan keadaan sebelah kakinya yang terluka

"Sepertinya kakinya bertambah parah karena perkelaian tadi" resah Himeka yang sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Sini aku bantu," Himeka seketika mengulurkan tanganya pada Gaara.

Mendengar suara Himeka membuat Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Himeka yang awalnya Gaara belakangi, namun! Disaat Gaara melihat uluran tangan Himeka, awalnya Gaara ingin menolak karena seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak pernah meminta tolong dan tidak akan pernah ingin di tolong, tapi apa daya! seorang Sabaku Gaara juga manusia dan bisa merasakan kesakitan dan tak berdaya, al hasil sekarang Gaara pun menerima uluran tangan Himeka.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

Next Chapter


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated :T

Genre : Romance

Chara: Hinata, Himeka, Sasuke, Gaara

o

Sebelumnya dichapter 2

"Berikan tanganmu" Himeka mengulurkan tanganya untuk membatu Gaara keluar dari mobil.

Mendengar suara Himeka, Gaara menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Himeka yang awalnya Gaara belakangi, dan! Disaat Gaara melihat uluran tangan Himeka, awalnya Gaara ingin menolak karena seorang Sabaku Gaara tidak pernah meminta tolong dan tidak akan pernah ingin di tolong, tapi apa daya! seorang Sabaku Gaara juga manusia dan bisa merasakan kesakitan dan tak berdaya, al hasil sekarang Gaara pun menerima uluran tangan Himeka.

Selamat membaca

Disaat tanganya sudah di genggam Gaara, Himeka segera maju lebih dekat kearah Gaara untuk meletakan tangan Gaara di belakang bahunya, agar Gaara bisa membuat tubunya sebagai penupang badanya dan Gaara bisa mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang sakit.

Berhasil mengeluarkan Gaara dalam mobil, Himeka segera masuk kedalam rumah sakit bersama Gaara yang dipapahnya untuk menuju Dokter agar meneriksa kondisi Gaara saat ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ternyata kau pasien dirumah sakit ini." Himeka membuka suara ketika keluar dari ruangan periksa bersama Gaara yang sudah berjalan sendiri dibantu 1 tongkat untuk penumpang kakinya yang patah.

"Apa kau berada dirumah sakit ini karena menolongku waktu itu?" Selidik Himeka.

Pertanyaan Himeka sukses direspon Gaara dengan memberi tatapan tajam pada Himeka.

"Aku hanya bertanya, jadi kau tidak perlu menatapku begit-! Ah, ponselku." Memegang sakunya sesaat, Himeka teringat jika ponselnya tertinggal dimobil.

"Melihat kau sudah bisa berjalan dengan tongkat itu sepertinya tidak masalah jika aku pergi, jaa!" Setelah mengatakan itu dengan senyum yang Himeka tunjukan seketika berjalan menuju luar rumah sakit yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan Gaara.

Gaara yang diberikan senyum oleh Himeka sedikit dibuat terkejut, pasalnya sedari awal bertemu dengan Himeka di tempat Suigatsu hanya wajah tidak jelas yang berespresi diwajah Himeka, seperti sedang marah, kesal, mengurutu. Itulah espresi wajah yang Gaara lihat sebelumnya.

Bugh!

"Gomen!" Spontan Himeka dengan membungkukan separu tubuhnya disaat baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari Gaara, disaat Himeka menabrak seorang wanita.

"Hn! Tidak masalah." Jawab wanita tersebut, dengan sekilas memberi senyum lembut pada Himeka, dan setelahnya wanita tersebut langsung melewati Himeka begitu saja.

"Kau dari mana saja Gaara?"

Kata itulah yang Himeka dengar saat wanita tersebut melewatinya untuk mendekati pemuda berambut merah yang baru akan di tinggalkannya.

"Gaara!" Gumam Himeka dengan menolehkan padangnya kearah belakang dimana wanita yang ditabraknya sudah berada tepat dihadapan Gaara.

"Jadi namanya Gaara, sepertinya nama itu tidak asing." Pikir Himeka dengan masih memperhatikan wanita berambut pirang tersebut.

"Ah! Ponselku." Gumam Himeka disaat kembali teringat dengan ponselnya yang berada dalam mobil, dan tampa berpikir lagi Himeka langsung berlari menuju luar rumah Sakit.

Di KHS.

Disaat Sasuke baru menuruni mobil mewahnya, dengan tarus mengabaikan triakan para siswi yang berada disekitarnya tanpa sengaja mata Sasuke malah tertuju pada Atap sekolah yang menampakan seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul di otakanya.

Melihat gadis tersebut membuat Sasuke seketika teringat akan taruhan yang dibuatnya bersama Naruto ketika dirumah Sakit saat menjenguk kondisi Gaara.

"Kau akan menyesal kerena sudah berurusan denganku, Hyuga." Seringai Sasuke dengan melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

"Apa disini tempat paling enak untuk bersantai nona Hyuga?" Sasuke membuka suara setelah tiba diatap.

Hinata yang baru selesai dari menelpon Hiashi dibuat terkejut saat mendengar sapaan dari seorang siswa yang Hinata tidak kenal. Karena ini pertama kali Hinata melihat wajah Siswa tersebut disaat sudah beberapa kali pernah menyamar menjadi Hyuga Himeka disekolah.

"Kenapa, kau terkejut melihatku! Apa kau merasa takut karena kita hanya berdua disini?" Seringai Sasuke dengan melangkah mendekat pada Hinata atau yang Sasuke sangka adalah Himeka.

Melihat seringaiyan diwajah Sasuke, dengan spontan Hinata melangkah mundur disaat Sesuke melangkah semakin mendekatinya.

"Siapa pemuda ini? kenapa dia terlihat menakutkan sekal-..!" Pikiran Hinata seketika buyar disaat merasakan punggungnya tengah menyentuh dinding pagar atap.

"Melihat reaksimu saat ini sepertinya kau memang takut Hime!" Bisik Sasuke, ketika Hinata sudah terkurung ditengah dirinya dan pagar atap dengan tangan kanan dan kiri Sasuke berada kedua didinding atap sebagai penguci agar Hinata tidak bisa pergi.

Hinata yang dikurung oleh Sasuke merasa sangat takut akan keberadaan Sasuke yang begitu dekat denganya saat ini.

"Bi-bisa ka-kau menja-!" Perkataan Hinata seketika terhenti disaat mendengar bunyi pintu atap yang dibuka cepat dari luar.

"Himeka-chan kau di panggil Guy-sens-..!" Perkataan Ino spontan terhenti saat melihat keadaan Hinata dan Sasuke yang terlihat begitu dekat diatap sedang berduaan.

Melihat arah pandang Sasuke sedang tertuju pada Ino, dengan cepat Hinata berjungkuk agar bisa keluar dari kurungan Sasuke.

"Ay-ayo kita pergi Ino-chan." Hinata langsung menarik tangan Ino dengan perasaan lega disaat akan berjauhan dari pemuda yang menurut Hinata menakutkan.

Melihat kepergian Hinata dengan wajah terlihat takut saat menatapnya membuat Sasuke sedikit heran. Pasalnya Sasuke merasa sedang mendekati gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis yang kemaren ditemuinya, disaat menatapnya dengan tatapan berani dan tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Sepertinya dia hanya berani melawanku jika ada banyak orang di sekitarnya " seringai Sasuke ketika pintu atap sudah ditutup sempurna oleh Hinata.

"Himeka-chan! Tadi kau dan Sasuke-kun sedang apa diatap berduan?" Ino langsung memberikan banyak pertanyaan pada Hinata ketika sudah berada lumayan jauh dari atap sekolah.

"Jadi nama Siswa menakutkan itu Sasuke." Pikir Hinata.

"Himeka-chan!" Pinggil Ino karena pertanya di abaikan Hinata.

"Ti-dak ada! Ta-di kami tidak sengaja bertemu disana."

"Benarkah?" Selidik Ino.

"Ha'i, Ino-chan! Oh iya kenapa Guy-sensei memanggilku?" Selidik Hinata.

"Entahlah Himeka-chan! Oh iya aku lupa, harusnya sekarang aku menemui Kakasih-sensei, Hinata, Guy-Sensei berada di halaman belakang sekolah didekat gudang." Setelah mengatakan itu Ino langsung berlari menuju ruangan kantor, sedangkan Hinata yang ditinggilkan segera menuju halaman belakang dimana Guy berada.

"Guy-Sensei memanggil ku?" Hinata mebuka suara ketika sudah berada didepan Guy.

"Kemaren kau membolos disaat jam pertama masuk." To The point Guy.

"Apakah yang di maksud guy Sensei, saat aku menelpon Himeka-nee kemarin," batin Hinata yang teringat jika kemaren dirinya menelpon Himeka untuk mengabarkan jika Kaasan mereka masuk rumah sakit.

"Dan untuk hukumanya, aku dan Kakashi sudah sepakat untuk kau membersihkan gudang ini, karena kau sudah sering membolos tampa keterangan lebih dulu." Tunjuk Guy pada gudang yang berada didepanya.

Mendengar perkataan Guy-sansei Hinata hanya mengagguk mengiyakan untuk menerima hukuman tanpa protes.

"Haschinnn!"

Bersin Hinata ketika membersihakan beberapa alat berdebu yang berada dalam gudang sekolah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tanda semua murid sudah harus berada dikelas masing- masing, tapi tidak bagi beberapa murid yang mendapat Hukuman atau memang ingin membolos dari pelajaran.

"Ah, tinggi sekali." Gumam Hinata ketika tidak bisa meletakan kadus yang lumayan besar berisikan balok balok kayu kecil diatas lemari kayu yang sudah dibersihakannya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan pijakan disini!" Hinata melihat sekelilingnya untuk mencari benda yang bisa dibuat pijakan untuknya.

Melihat ada 1 kursi tidak jauh darinya, Hinata segera menyeret kursi tersebut untuk dijadikan pijakan dirinya disaat membersihkan gudang.

"Akh! Akhirnya bisa." Senang Hinata ketika sudah bisa meletakan beberapa kardus yang tadi tidak bisa diletakanya.

"Sepertinya mendapat hukuman membuatmu lebih senang dari pada mendapatkan soal pelajaran."

Mendengar suara yang Hinata rasa kenal dengan spontan Hinata menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan benar saja, Hinata langsung dibuat terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke kini melangakah mendekat kearahnya.

Dan akibat keterkejutan tersebut, Hinata yang sedang berpijak pada kursi menjadi tidak seimbang.

Brak!

Srettt!

"Itaii!" Ringis Hinata saat merasakan kakinya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan akibat tindisan kursi yang tadi dia pijak, tapi! Tidak sampai di situ saja keterkejutan Hinata, sekarang mata Hinata dibuat membulat saat melihat lemari yang tadinya berdiri tegak sekarang hampir terjatuh dan menimpa dirinya.

"Kyakk!" Teriak spontan Hinata disaat melihat lemari kayu didepanya benar-benar akan menimpanya.

Brak!

Suara jatuh lemari kayu menggema didalam gudang, membuat dube-debu di ruangan tersebut semakin berterbangan.

Mendengar suara lemari yang sudah terjatuh membuat Hinata dengan spontan memeluk Sasuke yang tadi sempat menariknya kedalam pelukanya katika lemari hampir menjatuhinya.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali, kau ingin mati?" Dengan melepas pelukanya, Sasuke menatap sekujur tubuh Hinata yang bergetar karena shok, dan tanpa Sasuke sadari sekarang matanya malah berhenti kearah paha Hinata yang terlihat akibat separu dari roknya yang sobek.

"Cih!" Tanpa ragu Sasuke melepas satu persatu kancing blejer sekolahnya.

"Gadis bodoh!" Gumam Sasuke ketika berhasil mengikatkan blejernya tepat dipinggang Hinata untuk menutupi paha Hinata yang terlihat.

Terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan, Hinata seketika menoleh kearah blejer yang Sasuke ikatkan, berhasil mencerna semua kejadian di depannya membuat Hinata seketika membukatkan matanya ketika menyadiri ada sobekkan besar di roknya

"Apa dia melihatnya?, bagaimana ini! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!" Batin Hinata dengan wajah semerah tomat ketika membanyangkan semua yang ada dipikirannya.

"A-aku harus segera pergi" tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, Hinata langsung berlari dengan kaki sedikit pincang

"Apa dia sedang merasa malu?" Heran Sasuke disaat sempat melihat majah Hinata terlihat merona ketika melewatinya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Hinata mengatur nafasanya ketika sudah berada ditoilet.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengganti rokku dengan celana olah raga." Gumam Hinata saat meliat sobek roknya terlalu panjang kebawah.

Disaat Hinata akan keluar toilet, Hinata merasa getaran dibagian katung seragam sekolahnya.

"Otousan!" Baca Hinata pada panggilan ponselnya.

"Moshi! Moshi! Otousa-. Apa?" Terkejut Hinata saat mendengar perkataan dari sambungan terlponya.

Setelah sambunganya terputus, Hinata yang sudah menangis langsung menelpon nomer Himeka.

"Himeka-Nee Hiks! Otousan kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang keritis dirumah sakit Kyoto." Beritahu Hinata ketika telponya sudah tersambung.

"Cepat masuk." Ucap Himeka ketika sudah mendatangi Hinata yang berdiri didepan pagar KHS.

"Neesan! Jika kita berdua pergi kesana, nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Kaasan disini!"

"Kau tenang saja, orang kepercayaanku akan menjaga Kaasan ketika kita pergi. Jadi cepat masuk." Sambung Himeka.

Yakin dengan perkataan kembaranya, tampa membuang waktu Hinata langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

Masuknya Hinata, Himeka mulai mengendari mobilnya menuju Kyoto.

《 SKIP TIME 》

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Kini mobil Himeka sudah berhenti tepat di depan bangunan besar bertuliskan HOSPITAL.

"Pakai penutup wajah ini Hinata ketika kita berdua keluar dari mobil." Himeka memberikan sebuah masker pada Hinata.

"Ha'i"

Setelah Hinata memaki penutup wajah, Himeka bersama dengan Hinata langsung masuk kedalam rumah Sakit.

Sebenarnya alasan dari Hinata memakai menutup wajah dikarenakan semua orang tidak mengetahui jika Hyuga Hiashi dan Hyuga Hikari memiliki anak kembar termasuk Hyuga Hiashi juga sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.

2 hari kemudian

Matahari sudah mulai menamanpakan sinarnya diPagi yang indah.

Sebenarnya setelah mendapat penanganan terbaik dari Rumah Sakit Kyoto meski Hiashi dinyatakan koma, Himeka segera memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Tousanya ke Tokyo secepat mungkin agar bisa di rawat dirumah agar dirinya dan Hinata juga bisa sekaligus menjaga Kaa-san dirumah sakit diTokyo.

KHS.

Kelas 2-2

"Aku letakan ini dilokernya saja, atau aku berikan langsung pada orangnya? tapi! apa ini benar loker milik orang itu." Saat ini gadis manis bernama Hyuga Hinata tengah berdiri depan loker yang bertuliskan teg Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara Hinata hanya ingat Sasuke nama siswa yang menlongnya saat teringat akan ucapan Ino beberpa hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus memberikan langsung padanya" dengan meyakinkan diri Hinata melangkah menjauh dari loker tersebut.

Brak!

Hinata diabuat terkejut saat merasakan ranselnya terkait dengan gagang loker Sasuke dan menyebabkan beberapa kertas berjatuhan dari sana.

Dan dengan gerakan cepat Hinata langsung memunguti beberapa kertas atau yang diyakini Hinata adalah surat cinta yang sudah hampir tidak muat didalam loker tersebut makanya saat loker terbuka surat-surat yang berada dilalam sana langsung berjatuhan.

"Sepertinya siswa yang bernama Sasuke itu banyak dikagumi gadis di KHS ini." Pikir Hinata dengan menyusung surat-surat cinta itu dengan rapi dilalam loker Sasuke agar tidak lagi berjatuhan.

Dan Hinata sudah yakin jika loker tersebut adalah loker siswa yang tadi dipikirkanya, karena diantara surat-surat yang dipungutnya ada foto Sasuke.

"Aku memang harus memberikanya langsung pada orangnya, karena memang sangat tidak sopan jika aku meletakan disini." Dengan memantapkan pemikirnya, Hinata menjauh dari loker tersebut untuk mencari Sasuke atau yang sudah Hinata ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Merasa lelah berkeliling untuk mencari Sasuke tapi tidak kunjung menemukanya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk kedalam kelas karena melihat jam masuk kelas sebentar lagi akan berbunyi.

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi disaat jam istrahat" gumam Hinata dengan melangkah menuju kelasnya.

Ketika sudah berada dalam kelas, tanpa sadar pikiran Hinata teringat tentang kejadian digudang, dan teringat akan hal itu seketika wajah Hinata menjadi merona.

Trengggg!

Bunyi bel masuk kelas membuat semua murid KHS berhaburan untuk segera tiba dikelas masing-masing termasuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke paling malas masuk kedalam kelas, tapi karena diluar tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatianya untuk membolos. Jadi Sasuke putuskan untuk masuk.

Setibanya dikelas, Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat keberadaan Hinata yang diketahui Sasuke sudah tidak masuk 2 hari setelah insiden kejadian digudang. tetapi Sasuke segera menghilangkan ekspresi terkejutnya menjadi datar seperti biasanya.

Terlalu asik melamun dengan wajah merona, Hinata tidak menyadari jika kini ada seseorang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa dengan gadis ini." Pikir heran Sasuke yang sesekali melirik Hinata disaat terlihat melamun, dengan bantuan pura-pura memainkan ponselnya.

Namun tanpa sadar lirikan Sasuke malah berubah menjadi tatapan intes ketika Sasuke terus melihat wajah merona Hinata, dan Sasuke merasa tidak bisa memelingkan tatapanya dari wajah cantik manis Hinata saat ini.

"Ohayo minna." sapa Kurenai-sensi saat memasuki kelas 2-2.

Sapaan dari Kurenai membuat lamunan Sasuke maupun Hinata seketika buyar.

"Untuk beberapa hari aku yang akan menjadi guru pengganti dikelas ini selama Kakasih cuti." The point Kurenai dengan memberikan selembaran kertas pada murid-murid dikelas, dan tentu saja itu kertas ulangan.

"Ini untuk ulangan pertengahan semester, jadi kerjakan baik-baik mengerti? Sensei ada urusan sebentar, jika sudah selesai kalian bisa istirahat setelah kertasnya di kumpul dikantor." setelah mengatakan itu Kurenai meninggalkan kelas.

Melihat kepergian Kurenai, Hinata langsung mengerjakan soal ulangan tampa menghiraukan orang disekitarnya, dan tentu saja Hinata masih tidak sadar adanya keberadaan Sasuke di sampinnya,

Dengan sesegera mungkin Hinata menyelesaikan tugas ulangannya, agar dirinya bisa segera mencari pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya sekaigus mengembalikan belajer Sasuke yang dibawanya saat ini.

"Sai! kumohon berikan jawabanya sedikit saja, aku sungguh tidak mengerti tentang soal ini" bisik Naruto berkali kali pada Sai.

"Kau itu mana pernah mengerti jika mengenai soal sekolah Naruto" ketus Sai.

Tidak sengaja dengar bisikan Naruto yang berada belakangnya kini terdengar kasihan, membuat Hinata memutar sedikit tubuhnya kebelakang dengan putaran yang membelakangi Sasuke, jadi Hinata masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

Bukan salah Hinata jika tidak meyadari kehadiran Sasuke, tapi itu terjadi karena keheningan yang diciptakan Sasuke lah membuat Hinata tidak menyadarinya dan juga karena Hinata yang terlalu fokus dengan mepikiranya jadi dia tidak begitu memperhatikan orang-orang sekelilingnya. Lain hal dengan Naruto, Hinata memperhatikannya karena Naruto terlalu Berisik.

"I-ini kau boleh melihatnya," Hinata sekatika menyodorkan kertas ulanganya tepat didepan Naruto, disaat Hinata sudah menyelesaikan soal miliknya.

Naruto yang diberi salinan oleh Hinata sedikit berpikir untuk menerimanya, itu di karenakan Himeka terkenal tidak pintar sama sekali jika mengenai pelajaran sekolah, tapi Himeka sangat pintar dalam semua hal yang jauh dari kata soal sekolah.

Dengan berat hati Naruto menerima kertas pemberian Hinata, dari pada Naruto tidak mengisinya sama sekali, setidaknya jika dia salah tidak sendiri pikir Naruto.

"Nanti jika sudah selesai, tolong kumpulan kertasku, aku ada urusan"

Melihat anggukan kepala Naruto, Hinata langsung memasukan semua alat tulisnya kedalam tasnya, dan tanpa sadar penghapus Hinata terjatuh tepat mengenai kaki Sasuke, disaat Hinata akan mengambil penghapusnya, seketika Hinata sadar bahwa yang berada disampingnya bukanlah Shino yang selalu duduk di sampinya selama dia menyamar menjadi Himeka melainkan seorang pria yang sedari tadi dia carinya.

"Uchi-ha Sasuke," desis Hinata tampa sadar.

Merasa namanya seperti disebut, Sasuke segera mengoleh wajahnya kearah Hinata dan Sasuke mendapati wajah Hinata kini memandanginya dengan espresi terkejut.

TBC

Mohon maaf jika ada ketidak sengajaan typo bertebaran

Arigatou yang sudah nyempatin membaca

Next Chapter


End file.
